Rédemption
by Molly's lips
Summary: Il semblait bien que tout devrait encore se terminer à Londres. Un simple retour à la case départ. Après tout, a quoi m'avaient servi ces trente années de répit ? Voilà les pensées qui m'assaillirent au moment où la mort s'apprêta à me frapper. Mais la mort ne frappa pas. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un autre vampire se tenait à mes cotés.
1. Souterrains

**_Bienvenu à toi, lecteur égaré en ces lieux !_**

 ** _Voici une petite fic sans prétention dans l'univers de TWILIGHT avec Jasper et un OC comme personnages principaux. Neuf chapitres sont prévus en tout. J'espère que tu passeras un agréable moment._**

* * *

 **Chapitre I – Souterrains**

Tapie dans l'ombre, je guettais.

Comme me l'avait appris mon créateur, je fis un rapide point sur ce que je percevais. L'odeur de moisissure ambiante, légère mais persistante telle un désagréable bruit de fond, mêlée à celle plus entêtante des échappements, le chuchotis de l'eau qui courrait dans les canalisations me surplombant, le fouissement des insectes et autres rongeurs qui pullulaient dans les souterrains, une respiration ample et régulière… et les lents battements d'un cœur. Il était là, à une dizaine de mètres de moi. J'aspirai à pleins poumons l'air ambiant et reçut de plein fouet son odeur humide et rance. Un grondement sourd monta de ma poitrine lorsque ma gorge s'enflamma.

Un seul bond me suffirait à l'atteindre et l'homme qui cuvait sans doute son vin ne verrait pas la mort frapper. Son sang aurait le goût acide de l'alcool et sa disparition n'inquiéterait personne. Depuis mon arrivée à Londres, voilà maintenant deux semaines, mes proies avaient toutes le même profil. Dans cette ville où la densité de vampires était exceptionnellement élevée, je me devais d'être discrète.

Je me concentrais pour vérifier une ultime fois que j'étais seule. La faim ne devait en aucun cas me faire abandonner mes principes de prudence. Car j'étais une solitaire. Et ce parking était le territoire d'autres créatures de la nuit.

Au fil des années, j'étais devenue un vampire expérimenté. Connor avait pris son rôle de créateur très au sérieux, tentant de m'enseigner la mesure, la prudence et la discrétion. Je ne fus pas toujours bonne élève et il fut de nombreuses fois contraint de rattraper mes débordements de nouveau-né. Mais je finis par apprendre à me contrôler et nous formâmes pendant un temps appréciable un redoutable couple de prédateurs, faisant de l'est de l'Europe notre terrain de chasse de prédilection.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris mon désir de retourner à Londres, ce qui ne m'avait guère étonnée. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment compris, tous les deux, et je m'étais souvent interrogée sur ses réelles motivations lorsqu'il avait fait de moi sa compagne de route. Un élan de pitié envers une adolescente paumée en passe de rendre son dernier souffle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment cru. Alors quoi ? L'angoisse d'une éternelle solitude ? Là encore, ça ne tenait pas. Connor était connu pour être le plus solitaire de tous les nomades de l'est et j'avais souvent sentit sur moi les regards circonspect des autres vampires que nous croisions au hasard quand ils découvraient que « Connor l'irrascible » avait décidé de s'encombrer d'un bébé vampire.

Au début de mon éternité, je l'avais questionné à plusieurs reprises sans obtenir mieux en retour qu'un grognement ou un haussement d'épaules. J'avais donc fini par abandonner. Pour tout dire, nos réels moments d'échanges au cours de ces dernières décennies avaient été si rares que je n'avais pas eu grand mal à m'habituer à mon nouveau statut de solitaire. En revanche, chasser seule était pour moi une réelle nouveauté. C'était toujours Connor qui déclenchait l'attaque et j'avais désormais toutes les peines du monde à déterminer le moment idéal pour frapper. Je fis donc cette fois comme toutes les autres fois : je laissai la faim prendre le contrôle. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, je fus contrainte de stopper net mon attaque avant d'atteindre mon objectif.

Ils étaient trois – un homme et deux femmes- et je ne les avais pas sentis approcher. Ils semblaient s'être matérialisés comme par magie à quelques mètres de moi. La femme la plus âgée me sourit mais je ne fus pas dupe de ses intentions. J'étais seule et sur leur territoire. Je savais comment tournait habituellement ce genre de rencontre.

\- En voilà une qui a l'air de s'être perdue, grinça l'homme, un rouquin à la silhouette filiforme.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, j'évaluai mes chances de fuite.

\- Inutile d'essayer de te carapater, ma jolie, poursuivit-il. On connaît cet endroit comme notre poche, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

La petite blonde qui complétait le trio émit un rire enfantin en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, manifestement ravie de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je ne suis que de passage, tentai-je d'une voie forte au cas où je serais tombée sur un groupe vaguement civilisé. Je ne revendique pas ce territoire.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ricana le rouquin. Ca se balade toute seul, ca a des vues sur notre bouffe, et ça se figure que ça va s'en sortir sans casse. T'es débile ou simplement suicidaire ?

A trois contre un… Inutile de tenter une quelconque manœuvre de défense.

Suicidaire, moi ? Peut-être car lorsque la petite blonde se mit en position d'attaque, je fermai les yeux en me disant qu'au final tout devait encore se terminer à Londres. Un simple retour à la case départ en somme. Après tout, qu'avais-je fait depuis que Connor m'avait trouvée au seuil de la mort dans une ruelle sordide pas si loin d'ici ? A quoi m'avaient servi ces trente années de répit ? A part à écumer la moitié de l'Europe collée aux basques d'un vampire acariâtre…

Voilà les pensées qui m'assaillirent au moment où la mort s'apprêta à me frapper.

Mais la mort ne frappa pas. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un autre vampire se tenait à mes cotés.


	2. Un étranger dans la nuit

**Chapitre II – Un étranger dans la nuit**

Brutalement, l'atmosphère se modifia autour de nous. Bien qu'un vampire inconnu ait fait irruption sur leur territoire, mes assaillants semblèrent se détendre. Quant à moi, ma résignation fit place à une inexplicable et féroce envie d'en découdre. Un sourire amusé étira les traits de l'inconnu lorsqu'un grondement sortit de ma gorge malgré moi.

\- Bonsoir, salua-t-il calmement comme il l'eut fait au cours d'un diner mondain. Nous souhaiterions passer notre chemin, si cela ne pose pas de difficulté.

Nous ? De stupeur, je quittais des yeux les trois vampires hostiles pour le dévisager et fus alors saisie par l'aura d'étrangeté qu'il dégageait. Il semblait… civilisé à outrance. Presque plus que n'importe quel humain. Des vêtements propres et très seyants, un air doux et paisible, des traits presque angéliques… Et pourtant sa peau…

\- T'es avec elle ? siffla le rouquin tout en jaugeant l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

Pourquoi mentait-il ? Et que lui importait mon sort ? Je ne parvins bientôt plus à le quitter des yeux. Les innombrables marques de morsures qui recouvraient sa peau témoignaient d'un passé de violence et de sauvagerie qui contrastait avec la douceur de ses traits. Je dus me retenir de le toucher pour m'assurer de sa réalité.

Le rouquin parut quant à lui peu désireux de se frotter à un vampire qui semblait être sorti victorieux d'un bon million de combats.

\- Bon, renifla-t-il. Je veux plus vous voir traîner dans le coin, en tout cas.

La petite blonde adressa un clin d'œil à l'inconnu avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les trois.

\- Merci, dis-je avec difficulté tant ce mot m'était peu familier.

\- Londres est une ville dangereuse pour les vampires solitaires. Tu as un point de chute ?

\- Non. Je préfère ne compter que sur moi.

Consciente du ridicule de cette réponse, cette farouche indépendance venant justement de manquer de causer ma perte, je reculai de quelques pas afin de prendre congé et, comme il ne sembla pas vouloir me retenir, je lui tournai le dos et quittai les lieux.

J'en avais fini avec les souterrains pour cette nuit. Je remontai donc à l'air libre et choisis de me déplacer en sautant d'un toit à l'autre.

D'où me venait cette curieuse sensation de fuite ? J'avais été un instant fascinée par l'inconnu. Par tout ce qu'il dégageait d'étrange, de paradoxale, comme la promesse d'un changement que j'avais appelé de mes vœux en quittant Connor. Puis la peur avait pris le dessus. J'étais faîte pour être seule. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre, même avant ma mort. La solitude était quasiment le seul souvenir que je conservais de ma vie humaine.

La solitude pourtant ne m'accompagna pas longtemps cette nuit-là. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis compte qu'on me suivait… qu'il me suivait.

Je forçai légèrement l'allure mais, ne parvenant pas à le distancer, je préférai m'arrêter afin de l'envoyer proprement balader.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je sèchement lorsqu'il me rejoignit.

\- Juste discuter.

Son air impassible me vrilla quelque peu les nerfs. C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquai la couleur de ses yeux. Pas rouge vif ou sombre comme n'importe quel vampire normalement constitué, mais d'une sorte d'ocre doré.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il s'approcha prudemment et ma tension s'évapora, emportant avec elle mon envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te défendre, tout à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ça aurait crevé les yeux de n'importe qui.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- En rien, en effet. Si je t'ai rejointe dans ces souterrains, c'est parce que j'avais une invitation à te transmettre. Ma famille souhaiterait te rencontrer.

Je restai interdite un instant. Invitation ? Famille ? Dans quel monde ce vampire vivait-il, où de tels mots avaient encore un sens ?

\- Je ne crois pas connaître ta… famille. Ni qui que ce soit dans cette foutue ville.

\- C'est justement le concept de la rencontre. Faire connaissance, tout ça…

\- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'ils me veulent.

\- Ils auraient quelque chose à te monter. Et une proposition à te faire.

\- Dis leur que je ne suis pas intéressée. Je n'aime pas rencontrer d'autres vampires. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère être seule. Ca me convient bien comme ça.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui affronte la mort avec autant de sérénité.

Ma gorge se serra, soudain. Sérénité n'étais pas vraiment le mot juste. De l'indifférence, voilà ce que m'avait inspiré mon propre sort lorsque ma fin parut proche. Je n'avais jusqu'à lors pas réalisé à quel point mon existence me paraissait vide de sens. Mais la vérité était là et je devais lui faire face. J'avais accueilli la mort comme une libération.

Mais à présent, je sentais poindre en moi un sentiment nouveau : la curiosité. Ce vampire constituait un empilement d'énigmes à lui tout seul. Son apparence, son étrange regard mordoré, ses cicatrices, la manière dont il m'avait localisée, la façon dont il s'exprimait et la manière dont il évoquait son clan…

Tout cela avait au moins eu le mérite d'éveiller mon intérêt. Après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre dans cette histoire, mis à part un temps dont je ne savais plus vraiment que faire ?


	3. La famille Cullen

**Chapitre III – La famille Cullen**

Je le suivis jusqu'au centre de Londres, non loin de Hyde Park. Il me conduisit devant un immeuble des plus chics et je faillis me pincer lorsqu'un portier nous ouvrit pour nous permettre de pénétrer dans un immense hall à la décoration feutrée. Je tentai au mieux d'ignorer le feu de ma gorge lorsque son parfum musqué me parvint. L'inconnu sembla à peine s'apercevoir de la présence de l'humain.

\- Tu vis ici ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de le questionner alors qu'il s'avançait vers un des ascenseurs.

\- Provisoirement, sourit-il, amusé par mon air perdu. Généralement, nous préférons les grands espaces. Mais nous aimons venir à Londres de temps à autre.

Un tintement annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'en avoir emprunté un depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. J'hésitai un instant avant d'y pénétrer. Tout cela me paraissait tellement surréaliste.

La bizarrerie de la situation s'amplifia lorsque je découvris notre reflet dans un grand miroir qui tapissait le fond de l'ascenseur. A côté de lui, avec mon jean troué, mon blouson informe et mes cheveux platine en bataille, j'avais l'air d'une sauvageonne. Je m'imaginai un instant avec sa touche impeccable et des vêtements aussi chics que les siens. Une petite robe noire peut-être, ou un tailleur-pantalon… Des cheveux soigneusement coiffés avec une raie de côté…

Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire.

L'ascenseur nous libéra dans un couloir sombre qui s'illumina automatiquement en détectant notre présence. Tout cela sentait le luxe. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Les épaisses moquettes étouffant le son de nos pas, la chaude odeur du bois lambrissant les murs… Nous parvinrent à une porte qu'il franchit sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû me surprendre étant donné que sa « famille » avait dû nous entendre arriver dès notre sortie de l'ascenseur. Pourtant, avec ses manières humaines, je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il frappe à la porte avant de la franchir.

A l'intérieur, un couple nous attendait. Beaux, jeunes, et l'air aussi étrangement civilisé que celui qui m'avait menée à eux. L'homme était blond et sans mon odorat surdéveloppé de vampire, j'aurais pu le prendre pour un humain s'il m'était arrivé de le croiser dans la rue. Son regard mordoré empli de bienveillance me tordit bizarrement l'estomac. Je n'étais pas certaine que quelqu'un m'ait déjà contemplée ainsi. La jeune femme ressemblait à la mère que n'importe qui aurait souhaité avoir. Belle et gracieuse… un regard d'une exquise douceur. Doré comme celui des deux autres.

\- Bonsoir Sidney, m'accueillit l'homme de sa voix de miel.

\- B'soir, lâchai-je, la voix voilée, tant j'étais peu habituée à ce type d'échange. C'est juste « Sid ». Je préfère.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Eh bien « Sid », mon nom est Carlisle et je suis le chef de la famille Cullen. Voici Esmée, ma compagne, et Jasper, notre fils.

Ainsi, l'inconnu était « Jasper ». Je notai l'ancienneté de tous ces noms. Ces vampires avaient sans doute été transformés depuis fort longtemps et étaient donc bien plus expérimentés que moi.

\- J'ai conscience que tout ceci doit te paraître bien étrange, poursuivit le dénommé Carlisle. Je te demande simplement quelques minutes de ton temps afin de t'expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Je hochai simplement la tête et l'homme m'invita à le suivre, laissant les deux autres dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Nous traversâmes un luxueux salon où je notai la présence de deux canapés en cuir et d'un home cinéma. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'étonner de la présence de ses objets totalement inutiles pour tout vampire normalement constitué. Je me situais désormais au-delà de toute normalité.

Carlisle passa une porte située sur notre droite et nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui semblait être un bureau.

\- Où est Alice ? entendis-je Jasper demander à la femme dans l'entrée.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

\- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais le chef de notre famille, sourit Carlisle avec fierté en tirant un énorme album photos et en l'ouvrant aux dernières pages. Et bien voici ma famille. Au grand complet.

Deux grandes photos s'étalaient sur chacune des pages de l'album. Sur la première, on pouvait voir un groupe de vampires aux yeux dorés qui posaient, tout sourire, devant une immense maison sertie de baies vitrées et lovée dans un écrin de verdure. Parmi eux, je reconnus Carlisle et Esmée, au premier plan, et Jasper autour du cou duquel une jolie petite brunette avait enroulé ses bras graciles. Je ne comptais pas moins de dix individus sur ce cliché, ce qui était rigoureusement impossible. Aucun clan, hormis celui des Volturi, ne pouvait compter autant de membres, au risque de créer bien trop de dégâts sur son passage.

Carlisle m'observait, guettant ma réaction, en vain. A vrai dire, c'était le blackout total, là-haut.

Sur le second cliché, on retrouvait deux personnes présentes sur la première photo. Une jeune fille d'une beauté exotique aux cheveux bouclés de couleur bronze, et un grand gaillard à la peau cuivrée, aux muscles proéminents et au sourire aveuglant. Tous deux étaient entourés d'une bande d'autres immenses gaillards qu'on aurait pu croire les frères du premier s'ils n'avaient été si nombreux. Sur le côté, deux jeunes femmes et un couple plus âgé couvaient l'exubérance du groupe d'un œil amusé.

Des humains. Tous. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Devant mon absence de réaction, Carlisle se décida enfin à prendre la parole, pointant le premier cliché.

\- Ma famille proche, dit-il simplement. Nous ne sommes pas toujours tous réunis mais nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

\- Vous êtes leur créateur à tous ? dis-je dans un souffle, tant j'étais déconcertée.

\- Non, sourit-il.

Il se mit à pointer tour à tour les visages sur la photo.

\- J'ai créé Esmée la première. Elle est devenue ma compagne, mon âme sœur. Ensuite, j'ai créé Edward alors qu'il avait 17 ans, la grippe espagnole alors sur le point de le terrasser. J'ai trouvé Rosalie dans une ruelle sombre. Elle était sur le point de mourir, alors je l'ai transformée. Plus tard, elle m'a amené Emmet. Un ours l'avait presque tué. J'ai alors fait de lui un vampire.

Il pointa ensuite Jasper et la brunette pendue à son cou.

\- Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint un peu plus tard et ont été adoptés par la famille. Quant à Bella…

Il désigna une belle brune aux cheveux ondulés, enserrée par les bras du dénommé Edward.

\- Edward a rencontré Bella alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés. Renesmée est née de cette union. Bella l'a portée dans sa vie d'humaine et Edward a dû la transformer avant qu'elle ne succombe à l'accouchement.

Mes jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous mon poids. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour échapper à cette image de bonheur familial complétement impossible et grotesque et m'affalai sur un fauteuil miraculeusement présent pour arrêter ma chute.

\- J'ai conscience que tout cela puisse te sembler étrange, dit-il à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi me raconter cela ? lâchai-je, gagnée par la colère. Même si tout ce que vous raconté est vrai, ce dont je doute, en quoi vos histoires me concernent-elles ?

S'attendant sans doute à cette réaction de rejet, il m'adressa un regard compréhensif.

\- Je souhaite te montrer tout ce qu'on peut obtenir en renonçant au mode de vie classique des vampires. Edward est titulaire de deux diplômes de médecine, Bella poursuit des études de littérature. Ils sont deux parents aimants et attentifs pour leur fille. Jasper et Alice sont tous deux doctorants en psychologie. Emmet et Rosalie, quant à eux, voyagent la moitié de l'année aux quatre coins du monde. Esmée veille sur son foyer au bien être de chacun et moi, je suis médecin. J'aide les gens, c'est ainsi que je me réalise.

\- C'est ça, j'ai compris, vous êtes tous des supers cracks… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas donner un sens à ton existence ? Un sens à ton éternité ?

Que répondre à ça, franchement ? La première phrase qui me vint, fut « Mêlez-vous donc de vos fesses ! ». Puis je repensai à ce qui s'était passé, tout à l'heure, dans les souterrains. Et là, toutes les pièces vinrent soudain prendre leur place. Jasper n'était pas là par hasard. Il était venu me chercher. Il savait… Tous savaient que mon existence me désintéressait au point de ne pas chèrement la défendre le moment venu. Et Jasper m'avais menée à Carlisle pour qu'il me fasse une proposition. Quelque chose qui me permettrait d'échapper au cul de sac qu'était devenue ma vie.

Mille et une questions se bousculaient encore dans ma tête dont la principale : que leur importait mon sort ?

Pourtant je choisis de les ignorer, car une seule phrase s'échappa alors de mes lèvres, presque malgré moi.

\- Vous proposez quoi ?


	4. L'autre voie

**_Je présente mes excuses à ceux qui suivaient cette fic, que je n'ai pas updatée depuis un an. Je viens de finir un plan qui devrait me permettre d'aller au bout de mon récit. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV – L'autre voie**

* * *

Je vis bien qu'il contenait un sourire victorieux. Il avait mon attention, c'était le but recherché.

\- Si nous sommes parvenus à reprendre une existence plus équilibrée et épanouissante, c'est parce que nous nous somme sevrés de ce qui nous hottait toute parcelle d'humanité. Nous nous sommes sevrés de sang humain.

Chaque nouvelle phrase que Carlisle prononçait se révélait être plus déconcertante encore que la précédente. Je commençais à craindre sérieusement pour ma santé mentale.

Se sevrer de sang humain ? Mais me nourrir était si viscéralement ancré en moi que je ne pouvais décemment imaginer une telle chose possible. J'avais bien entendu quelques légendes sur des vampires ne se nourrissant que de sang animal, mais j'assimilais d'avantage cette alimentation à de la survie plutôt qu'à un mode d'existence valable.

\- Ça parait si simple, lorsque vous le dites, ne puis-je m'empêcher de sourire. On arrête de massacrer des humains et hop, la vie devient merveilleuse, comme par magie.

\- Non, effectivement, ça n'est pas simple. C'est même encore très compliqué pour certains d'entre nous. Nous devons nous battre à chaque instant contre notre nature profonde. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Tu n'as pas envie de pouvoir créer des liens ? Qu'une autre existence que la tienne puisse compter pour toi ? Ou bien de réaliser des choses, de pouvoir t'accomplir dans un domaine, quel qu'il soit ?

Instinctivement, je regardai mes mains et retins un sourire alors que je m'imaginai en train de faire de la pâtisserie ou du canevas. Pas très excitant. Mais une autre sensation me vint alors. Un souvenir remontant à plusieurs décennies. Une sensation de ma vie d'humaine. Un picotement sur le bout de mes doigts…

\- Ca fait beaucoup de chose à assimiler en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête, ailleurs, toujours à ma sensation. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à électriser mes mains, remontent le long de mes bras… Je me levai brusquement.

\- Il faut que je me nourrisse.

La fuite, encore et toujours. Ce reflex ne me quitterait-il donc jamais ? Carlisle hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Tu as quelques heures pour prendre une décision. Nous partons la nuit prochaine.

Je traversai à nouveau le salon, vide cette fois, et descendis par l'escalier histoire de m'épargner un nouveau voyage en ascenseur. Une fois dans la rue, j'hésitai, une fraction de seconde à peine. Cette sensation… Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Mes pas me portèrent alors vers des lieux où je m'étais refusé d'aller depuis mon arrivée à Londres. Les lieux ayant accueilli mon ancienne vie.

Camden Town avait bien changé depuis que je l'avais quitté. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Trente années, c'est long pour un quartier, même aussi mythique que celui-ci. A vrai dire, ce lieu qui avait abrité un temps toute l'exubérance et la fureur de mon adolescence me parut bien insipide. Presque aseptisé.

Mais je n'étais pas là par nostalgie et je trouvai rapidement ce que j'étais venue chercher. Je franchis la porte et me figeai sur le seuil de la boutique. Elle était vide, exception faite du vendeur. Un humain, jeune, seul… et sans défense.

\- Salut, fit-il simplement. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Je retins mon souffle pour éviter de capter son odeur, mais les battements de son cœur se chargèrent de me mettre au supplice.

\- Rien de spécial, parvins-je à articuler. Je jette juste un œil.

Il hocha la tête et je m'enfonçai dans un des recoins de la boutique, espérant que les choses seraient plus simples à gérer en ne l'ayant plus sous les yeux.

Elles étaient toutes là, bien sagement alignées. Je tendis la main lentement et effleurai les cordes d'acier. Voilà d'où me venait cette sensation, c'était celle du contact des cordes sous mes doigts.

 _Allez ! Tu attends quoi ? Prends là, cette foutue guitare, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !_

Au moment où je me saisis enfin du manche, le vendeur repassa dans mon champ de vision et emprunta un escalier pour descendre au sous-sol de la boutique. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bois verni. Seul, isolé, sans défense… Mes instincts de prédatrice faisaient tourner ces quelques mots en boucle dans ma boîte crânienne. Je résistai à l'élan qui me poussait vers ma proie au prix d'un effort monumental et repensai alors aux paroles de Carlisle : « Il suffit de se sevrer de sang humain. »… Sans doute la meilleure blague de l'année.

Je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Dans ces conditions, tenter d'évoluer à peu près normalement au milieu de tous ces repas ambulants n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais si je n'étais pas la reine de l'anticipation, j'avais cependant de la suite dans les idées. J'étais là dans un but précis, alors autant qu'on en finisse !

J'attrapai la guitare, m'assis sur un des amplis qui traînaient là, et commençai à jouer. D'abord une suite d'accords au hasard, histoire de vérifier qu'après tant d'années, je savais toujours comment faire. Puis une mélodie prit forme. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter par le rythme et retrouvai alors rapidement ce que j'étais venu chercher. Cette sensation de se perdre totalement dans une mélodie, de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'instrument, d'avoir les tripes au bout de ses doigts… Tout était encore là, rien n'avait disparu. Ma voix vint alors malgré moi se plaquer sur les sons qu'émettaient la guitare et je perdis un moment toute notion du temps.

Comment avais-je pu oublier si longtemps cette sensation ? Comment avais-je pu à ce point m'oublier moi-même ? Du temps de mon humanité, la musique était tout ce qui m'avait tenu en vie, pendant un temps tout du moins. Mais le goût du sang, la sauvagerie, l'excitation de la chasse… tout cela avait tout balayé comme un rien. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, le dénommé Carlisle et son étrange clan m'offraient une alternative. L'intérêt que ceux-là me portaient demeurait pour moi complétement inexplicable mais une chose était néanmoins certaine. J'étais à la croisée des chemins. Je devais choisir dès ce soir quel sens donner à mon éternité.

Un sifflement admiratif me tira brutalement de ma transe. Le vendeur était remonté. Je ne l'avais même pas senti.

\- Ma parole ! Tu es la fille cachée de Patti Smith ou quoi ?

La surprise m'ôta toute prudence et j'emplis mes poumons de sa délicieuse odeur. En une fraction de seconde, j'aurais pu l'entraîner dans cette cave d'où il était venu et enfin soulager ce besoin irrépressible de plonger mes crocs dans sa carotide. A cette pensée, chaque cellule de mon corps se mit à vibrer.

\- T'es pas du quartier, toi, je me souviendrais, sinon, me fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un humain avait le temps de me faire du gringue. Apparemment, je donnais plutôt bien le change en tant qu'humaine. Il avait l'air tout sauf effrayé, malgré mes iris écarlates qu'il devait prendre pour des lentilles. Vu le quartier, il ne devait pas être à cette excentricité près.

Je me levai lentement et reposai la guitare sur son socle. Cette rencontre était un test. Si j'étais capable de quitter cette boutique en lui laissant la vie sauve, alors peut-être serais-je capable de faire de mon éternité autre chose qu'une interminable suite de mises à mort.

\- Je suis juste de passage, je dois y aller. J'ai pas d'argent de toute façon.

Je le contournai prudemment en m'efforçant de ne pas penser au goût exquis que son sang devait avoir et marchai d'un pas mesuré vers la sortie.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, l'entendis-je me lancer alors que je passais la porte. Même si c'est juste pour jouer un peu. C'était vraiment tripant.

Dès que j'atteignis la première ruelle sombre, je filai vers les toits et m'éloignai du quartier. Il ne me restait que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Je devais me nourrir. Me nourrir normalement, peut-être pour la dernière fois.


	5. Seuls au monde

_**Voici la suite des aventures de Jasper et Sid :-) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV – Seuls au monde**

* * *

\- Trente-cinq.

Je détachais mon regard de l'interminable ruban d'asphalte sur lequel nous roulions à tombeau ouverts depuis maintenant plus d'une heure pour jeter un regard exaspéré au conducteur.

\- Quoi : « trente-cinq » ?

\- C'est la trente cinquième fois que tu soupires depuis qu'on a quitté l'aéroport, sourit-il.

\- Désolée, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'on fait dans cette voiture. On serait allé vingt fois plus vite en courant.

Ce fut à son tour de prendre un air agacé.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes là déjà.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre. Pourquoi étions-nous là ? Voilà une question que je m'étais posée à peu près un million de fois depuis notre départ de Londres.

J'avais rejoint les Cullen à la tombée de la nuit. Nous étions alors montés à bord d'une très luxueuse berline anthracite aux vitres teintées. Carlisle m'avait expliqué que pour me sevrer de sang humain, il allait falloir m'isoler un peu. La famille mettait à ma disposition un ranch dans les montagnes du Colorado. Un ranch ! Rien que ça.

La berline nous avait libérés sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Heathrow ou un jet privé nous attendait. J'avais alors été partagée entre le soulagement de ne pas être enfermée pendant plusieurs heures dans une boîte de conserve volante remplie d'humains, et l'exaspération devant une telle débauche de luxe.

Seul Jasper m'avait accompagnée. J'aurais donc un seul et unique chaperon pour me couver durant mon sevrage. Cela m'arrangeait, à vrai dire. Je n'étais pas vraiment taillée pour la vie en communauté.

Bien que totalement seuls durant le vol, le personnel ayant sans doute été prié de nous laisser en paix, le voyage en avion avait été un véritable calvaire. Rester assise et immobile pendant de si longues heures ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Au bout de vingt minutes, mon angoisse avait été telle que j'avais été à deux doigts de défoncer la porte pour sauter dans le vide. Mais une vague de calme et de bien être m'avait alors envahie. Après plusieurs autres pics de stress suivi d'une inexplicable et profonde sérénité, j'avais fini par soupçonner mon accompagnateur d'être une sorte de sorcier vaudou.

\- Il nous reste moins d'une heure de route, m'informa-t-il alors que le rutilant quatre-quatre noir dérapait sur la chaussée pour s'engager sur une petite route de montagne sinueuse.

Nouvelle vague de sueurs froides... Nouveau shoot d'endorphines.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me coller sous calmants toutes les cinq minutes parce que ça devient carrément flippant, là.

\- Tu préfères angoisser ?

\- Je préfère surtout que tu vires de ma tête.

Il se renfrogna ce qui était précisément le but recherché. Je reportai donc mon attention sur le paysage et soupirai longuement.

\- Trente-six, murmura-t-il.

Le demi-sourire qui étira alors le coin de sa bouche me donna l'envie de l'étrangler.

* * *

Je bondis littéralement du quatre-quatre lorsque ce dernier s'immobilisa. Je n'allai pourtant pas bien loin, me figeant devant le bâtiment principal de la propriété. Ca, un ranch ? Certes, il y avait bien le sous bassement en pierre, la structure en bois avec les murs en rondins… Mais il y avait également un toit immense, plusieurs étages et de larges baies vitrées. Absolument rien à voir avec la cahute de la petite maison dans la prairie. On aurait plutôt dis une villa en bois.

Peu importait, après tout. Il allait bien falloir que je m'habitue à ça.

Deux bonds supplémentaires et j'étais sur le toit. J'avais un besoin urgent d'espace et je ne fus pas déçue. Le panorama était à couper le souffle. Il y avait des montagnes tout autour, leurs sommets enneigés teintés de rose par la lumière déclinante du jour. Une immense forêt vert sombre s'étalait à mes pieds. Elle avait l'air bien dense et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux forêts de Pologne que j'aimais tant. L'endroit était plutôt cool, à vrai dire. J'allais peut-être me plaire, ici.

\- Est-ce à ta convenance ?

Je grognai intérieurement. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

\- On est complètement isolés, je suppose ?

\- Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des miles à la ronde. Je te fais le tour du propriétaire ?

Je portais mon regard au loin.

\- Excellente idée, souris-je.

Je bondis alors du toit et dévalai l'à pic rocheux sur lequel le ranch était posé. Il me suivit sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, rit-il en parvenant à ma hauteur.

\- Tu ne m'enfermeras pas dans une nouvelle boîte, le prévins-je.

Il força un peu l'allure et nous fîmes la course. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à le distancer, ce qui m'agaça. Mais le grand air me fit du bien et je finis par m'amuser. Un peu.

Après plusieurs heures à écumer les bois, la nuit était tombée. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière et je perçus non loin de nous quelques cerfs qui faisaient une halte. Il me désigna la troupe du menton et mon estomac se retourna. Ces trucs puaient le bouc.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, grognai-je.

\- La première fois est la plus difficile. Ça ira mieux après.

\- Hors de question, sifflai-je.

Il posa alors une main sur mon bras et je faillis la lui arracher.

\- Détend-toi un peu, bon sang ! gronda-t-il. J'essaie de t'aider !

Je me calmai bien malgré moi. Il était à nouveau dans ma tête.

\- Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi sur leurs cœurs.

L'emprise qu'il avait sur moi m'était difficilement supportable, même si c'était pour mon bien. Je sentis chaque cellule de mon corps se rebeller. J'obéis pourtant tout en me maudissant. En le maudissant aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je me focalisai sur les battements humides et tentai de faire abstraction de leur odeur infecte. La faim commença alors à me titiller. Je la laissai m'envahir tout en maintenant tant bien que mal mon dégoût à distance. Tout ça n'avait rien de naturel.

\- C'est bien, murmura-t-il. Continue.

Je me concentrai encore et perçut alors le bruit de leur sang qui courrait dans leurs artères. Mon instinct prit soudain le dessus. Un bond et je frappai le plus jeune. Juste derrière moi, Jasper eut le temps d'attraper le grand mâle avant que le reste de la troupe ne s'échappe. Je l'entendis déglutir ce qui m'encouragea à faire de même. Le goût ne fut pas aussi immonde que l'odeur ne le laissait présager.

Une impression étrange me prit lorsque j'en eus terminé. J'avais ingurgité plus de sang qu'un corps humain ne pouvait contenir et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas rassasiée.

\- Tu ne le seras jamais complètement, m'expliqua-t-il quand je lui fis part de cette sensation. Nous allons contre notre nature profonde en agissant ainsi. Nous sommes faits pour nous nourrir de sang humain.

Ses yeux s'assombrir légèrement. Les paroles de Carlisle me revinrent alors.

\- Carlisle a dit que certains membres de votre famille avaient plus de difficulté avec le sevrage. Il parlait de toi ?

\- C'est encore parfois difficile, en effet.

 _Super ! Et c'est lui qu'on te refile comme prof ?_

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie, me sourit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas pressée de réitérer l'expérience et espérais au fond de moi que tout ça en valait la peine.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves, souris-je avant de détaler dans les bois.

Je l'entendis grogner et forçai l'allure. Hors de question qu'il me rattrape, cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Mon objectif est de publier un chapitre chaque mercredi. Donc, le suivant la semaine prochaine (il est déjà écrit à 95%). N'hésitez pas à suivre et à reviewer, ça aide à garder la motivation \o/ A bientôt !**_


	6. Le cadeau d'Alice

_**Note de l'auteur : Juste pour dire que je tiens mon planning de publi pour l'instant et que ça me rend fière (oui, il faut se lancer des fleurs de temps à autres, ça ne fait pas de mal). Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI – Le cadeau d'Alice**

* * *

Il y avait eu d'autres chasses. Jasper n'avait pas menti, les suivantes avaient été plus simples. Elles ne m'avaient pas rassasiée pour autant.

Deux semaines que nous étions là et je n'avais toujours pas mis les pieds dans la maison. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'y trouverais. Ou au contraire, que j'allais peut-être trop apprécier… C'était compliqué.

La plupart du temps, je traînais dans les bois. Parfois je me posais un peu sur le toit. J'aimais tellement cette vue. Mon prof restait à distance mais ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à cet endroit, pensai-je tout haut alors que le soleil se levait.

Je l'entendis soupirer un étage plus bas.

 _Trente-sept._

Je souris malgré moi.

\- Il a un problème, le blondinet ?

Il fut près de moi en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je me demandais simplement quand tu en aurais marre de rester sur ce toit.

\- Probablement jamais.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux à contempler l'aube. Ces derniers temps j'avais cette impression que mon existence n'était qu'une succession d'impasses. D'abord Londres et maintenant ce trou perdu…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, tous les deux ? me risquai-je.

\- Tu ne le sais toujours pas ?

\- Je sais pourquoi moi je suis là. Mais toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher dans ce souterrain ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis me tendit la main.

\- Et si on entrait pour en discuter ?

Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais cette énigme-là, j'attendais de la résoudre depuis si longtemps que je décidai d'accepter sa main et le laissai m'entrainer à sa suite. Il me guida vers une terrasse un peu en contrebas, qui devait donner sur une des pièces du dernier étage. Je sus ce que j'allais y trouver avant même de franchir la baie vitrée. L'odeur métalliques des cordes et celle plus suave du bois verni…

Une bonne dizaine de guitare étaient suspendues sur un des murs de la vaste pièce. Des guitares acoustiques, électro-acoustiques et électriques. Je me sentis irrésistiblement attirée par une guitare électrique rouge sang qui ressemblait furieusement à une Fender Stratocaster.

\- Bordel, lâchai-je en identifiant la marque sur le manche.

\- Si tu pouvais surveiller ton langage, se plaignit Jasper.

Je l'ignorai et glissai un doigt sur une corde. Une agréable décharge parcourut mon bras. Quelques amplis et un choix appréciable de pédales s'étalaient sous les guitares. A l'autre bout de la pièce trônait un piano à queue.

\- Edward pourra t'apprendre, si tu le souhaites.

Comme si j'avais une tête à jouer du piano. Je me détournai et remarquai un étrange objet, grand comme une boîte d'allumette, posé à la verticale sur un bureau.

\- C'est quoi ça ? m'informai-je.

\- Un lecteur Mp3.

\- A tes souhaits.

\- Ca contient de la musique. Beaucoup de musique. Tu as trente ans à rattraper, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai tout en me demandant s'il ne se payait pas ma tête.

\- Ca marche comme un walkman, précisa-t-il en désignant les microscopiques écouteurs posés juste à côté.

J'allais me saisir de l'objet quand une autre odeur m'arrêta. Ca provenait du couloir qui donnait sur la pièce. Une forte odeur de cuir. En m'approchant, je vis que ce couloir était en fait un dressing qui menait au palier de l'étage. Un dressing… J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être Cendrillon.

Je pris mon courage à deux main et ouvris une porte.

\- Bordel de merde !

Jasper soupira. Encore.

Sur toute la hauteur du placard, une armée de Doc Martens déclinait devant moi toutes les nuances de l'arc en ciel.

\- Vous êtes des malades, soufflai-je.

\- Tu dois l'aménagement de ta chambre à Alice. Son enthousiasme la pousse parfois au-delà du raisonnable.

\- Suis-je condamnée à baiser le sol qu'elle foulera pour mon éternité ?

\- Je pense que ça lui plairait assez, sourit-il. Tu n'es pas obligée de descendre tout de suite. Je te laisse prendre tes marques.

Il disparut tandis que je luttais pour ne pas déguerpir de ce paradisiaque enfer. J'avais l'impression qu'on tentait de m'emprisonner dans une cage. Dorée certes, mais tout de même une cage. Tout mon être se rebellait contre cette idée. Je n'étais pas à vendre. Je me concentrai alors sur l'objectif que je m'étais fixé à Londres : Arrêter de fuir.

Je refermai d'abord le placard. Je gérerais tout ça plus tard. Puis, j'allai décrocher la Stratocaster, la branchai à un empli et commençai à jouer.

* * *

Je jouai plusieurs heures sans interruption. Apparemment, la musique apaisait un peu mes démons. Cette sérénité inattendue me donna suffisamment de force pour affronter le dressing. Depuis que j'avais mis les pieds à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de faire tache dans le paysage, mes habits de vagabonde ne cadrant pas vraiment avec la décoration très design du ranch.

Je ne pris pas le risque d'ouvrir la partie gauche qui sentait beaucoup trop la fanfreluche à mon goût et dénichai, grâce à mon odorat, une belle collection de jeans de marque et de T-Shirts. Simple, efficace, sans fioritures.

Jasper m'attendait patiemment sur un des fauteuils de l'immense espace de vie. Un air de Jazz s'échappait d'une chaîne hifi posée sur un des meubles de la pièce. Je le rejoignis en quelques bonds. Son regard s'attarda sur mes pieds et il ne put retenir l'habituel demi-sourire. J'avais choisi un jean brut bien ajusté et un simple T-shirt noir mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de chausser les Docs Martens aux couleurs de l'Union Jack.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop cassé les oreilles ? souris-je en prenant le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- C'était plutôt agréable en fait. J'aime vraiment ta façon de jouer.

Je grimaçai. Les compliments me mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Et puis jouer t'apaise alors tu pourras le faire aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras.

Il avait raison. J'avais calmé seule mes angoisses cette fois. Il n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi sereine, en vérité.

\- Tu me dois toujours cette explication, lui rappelai-je.

Son front se plissa.

\- Je suppose que je n'y couperai pas ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Il soupira et se laissa aller au fond du fauteuil. Un geste tellement humain qu'il en fut dérangeant.

\- Avant ma transformation, j'étais soldat, commença-t-il. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. Alors quand la guerre a éclaté, j'ai mentit sur mon âge pour pouvoir m'enrôler.

J'eus envie de lui demander de quelle guerre il s'agissait mais son récit avait l'air de lui coûter. J'évitai donc de l'interrompre.

\- On m'a vite promu au grade de Major. J'avais un don naturel pour commander.

 _Tu m'étonnes._

\- Je venais d'avoir 19 ans lorsque j'ai croisé ma créatrice. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle avait besoin d'un meneur et avait lu ça en moi. De Major, je fus promus Général… d'une tout autre armée.

Son front se contractait à mesure qu'il déroulait son récit.

\- A cette époque, il y avait de violentes guerres de territoire. Les vampires des états du sud se disputaient âprement les territoires de chasse. Ma créatrice s'est mise en tête de créer une armée de nouveau nés.

Je frémis, me rappelant à quel point j'étais moi-même incontrôlable il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. Une telle armée devait faire d'effroyables ravages.

\- Elle les transformait et je les entrainais pour ensuite les mener au combat. Comme ceux d'en face avait fini par créer le même genre d'armée, chaque nouvelle bataille était une hécatombe. Les rares qui survivaient assez longtemps pour perdre peu à peu leur puissance n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour elle. J'étais alors chargé de les éliminer.

Son regard s'était assombrit, révélant cette part de ténèbres qui l'habitait. Je pris alors la mesure du chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour devenir celui qu'il était désormais. Jasper avait été un individu violent et dangereux. Une part de lui, sans que je ne puisse en déterminer la proportion, l'était sans doute encore.

\- J'ai vécu prêt d'un siècle pleinement satisfait de mon sort. J'étais totalement sous l'emprise de ma créatrice qui veillait à satisfaire tous mes besoins. Mes besoins de nouveau-né dans un premier temps. Et puis…

Il me fit grâce des détails. Quand un vampire prenait de l'âge, la soif de sang finissait par se calmer un peu, suffisamment pour qu'une toute autre sorte d'appétit le prenne.

Je n'avais pas vraiment connu cette phase. Je n'étais plus si jeune pourtant. La soif s'était un peu calmer et j'avais à peu près repris le contrôle de moi-même, pourtant aucun désir d'aucune sorte n'était venu prendre cette place. Non que Connor fut un homme repoussant. Ou que je n'eus jamais suscité l'intérêt des rares autres nomades que nous croisions. L'intérêt que je portais à mes congénères était tout simplement trop limité pour éveillé en moi une quelconque envie d'intimité.

\- Au début, j'étais immunisé contre leurs émotions. Je les ressentais mais elles glissaient sur moi sans me pénétrer. Comme si mon attachement à ma créatrice prévalait sur tout le reste. Mais au fil des décennies, leur peur a fini par m'atteindre. Ce qu'ils ressentaient au moment où ils comprenaient que leur vie allait s'achever… c'était ça le plus difficile.

Sa souffrance était palpable. Je ne songeais néanmoins pas un seul instant à le réconforter. C'était bien au-delà de mes capacités.

\- J'ai fini par décider de partir. Je ne supportais plus ce que j'étais devenu. J'ai erré en solitaire pendant un bon moment. Et puis, Alice est venue me chercher.

Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul membre de la famille Cullen à avoir un don. Alice voit les choses. Celles qui vont ou doivent se produire.

\- Elle voit l'avenir ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle m'a dit que mon existence pouvait être autre chose, quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle m'a dit qu'une famille nous attendait quelque part. Elle était tellement lumineuse, tellement sûre d'elle… je l'aurais suivi jusqu'en enfer s'il l'avait fallu.

Sa voix vibrait d'adoration. Je fus alors prise d'une inexplicable envie de le ramener sur terre.

\- Et moi ? Je viens faire quoi, là-dedans ?

Il me sourit avec bienveillance. J'eus un instant l'impression que Carlisle me faisait face.

\- C'est Alice qui m'a envoyé vers toi. Elle t'a vu dans ces souterrains. Une jeune vampire qui n'avait plus le gout de continuer. Elle a dû penser que je pourrais t'aider. Et qu'en retour, tu pourrais m'aider également.

\- T'aider à quoi au juste, grognai-je, de plus en plus perdue.

\- A racheter une partie de mes fautes.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis un poids semblant peser une tonne tomba au fond de mon estomac. Mon sevrage était supposé l'aider à lutter contre ses démons. C'est ce qu'il attendait de moi. Que je soulage sa conscience. La panique commença à prendre possession de mon corps. Rien ne m'angoissait autant que l'attente que les gens pouvaient placer en moi.

\- Ca va aller, Sidney, m'apaisa-t-il.

Ses traits s'étaient tendus. Il avait dû se prendre ma crise d'angoisse de plein fouet. Pourtant il ne tenta rien pour me calmer, me laissant gérer ça par moi-même. Cette marque de confiance m'aida un peu à reprendre pied. S'il m'en estimait capable, je pouvais sans doute le faire.

Le plus urgent à contrôler était mon envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Je fermai les yeux et me focalisai donc sur ce qui pourrait me retenir ici. Une mélodie s'insinua alors dans ma tête. Simple au début. Puis je la déclinai en accords, en arpèges, en harmonies… Bientôt, mon envie de fuir s'apaisa, remplacer par une furieuse envie de jouer. Je n'y cédais pourtant pas. Je devais trouver un moyen de gérer ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

Comment aurais-je pu aider qui que ce soit, paumée comme je l'étais ? J'étais solitaire, égoïste, une véritable nullité en matière de relations humaines… Cette Alice devait avoir perdu l'esprit, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

 _Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le laisser t'aider._

J'avais baptisé cette voix intérieure « mon double maléfique » tant elle avait tendance à exacerber mes peurs à la première occasion. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle m'était d'un quelconque secours.

Elle avait raison. Le laisser m'aider était dans mes cordes même si mon caractère ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la tâche. De plus, essayer ne voulais pas forcément dire réussir, il devait en être conscient. Si jouer au chaperon pouvait l'apaiser un peu tout en permettant à mon existence de retrouver un semblant de sens, je n'avais pas de raison de paniquer face à cet échange de bon procédé.

Son regard pénétrant me transperça quand je rouvris les yeux. Il semblait toujours sur le qui-vive mais paraissait un peu moins tendu, ayant sentit s'éloigner mon pic de stress. Je tentai alors un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- En résumé, je suis un peu ton purgatoire.

\- On peut dire ça, rit-il. Mais ne te sens pas obligée me compliquer la tâche.

\- J'ai un don naturel pour les complications. Tu n'y verras donc rien de personnel.

En plus de l'amusement, la bienveillance planait toujours sur ses traits. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'habituer à ça, même si être regardée ainsi provoquait une agréable tiédeur au creux de mon ventre. Je sautai donc sur mes pieds.

\- Si on allait prendre l'air ?

Il plissa le front.

\- Tu es sensée t'habituer à vivre à l'intérieur.

Je me rembrunis. Il avait un don pour casser l'ambiance, celui-là.

\- Ok, tu as gagné, concéda-t-il devant ma mine sombre. Mais à notre retour entre ces murs, tu devras te comporter comme une humaine. Pour que ça devienne naturel, il va te falloir de l'entrainement.

Je me levai et rejoignis la porte d'entrée avec l'attitude la plus humaine dont j'étais capable. Puis j'ouvris la porte et descendis tranquillement le perron avant de me retourner en quête de son approbation.

\- Pas mal, apprécia-t-il. Il y a juste une chose qui ne colle pas.

\- Quoi ? fis-je en m'efforçant de contrôler mon agacement.

\- Tu es en T-shirt et la température extérieure frise les zéro degrés.

J'attrapais une pierre bien pointue à mes pieds et lui lançait avec hargne. Il l'évita sans difficulté et elle vint se planter dans un des rondins qui encadraient la porte.

* * *

 _ **Elle a son caractère, la petite ^^ Le 7ème chapitre "Une nouvel appétit" mercredi prochain, promis juré (pas craché, je suis bien élevée). A bientôt :-)**_


	7. Un nouvel appétit

_**Avec un peu de retard, un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire XD Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII – Un nouvel appétit**

* * *

 _And I feel like_

 _Some bird of paradise_

 _My bad fortune slipping away_

 _And I feel the_

 _Innocence of a child_

 _Everybody's got something good to say_

Emportée par le rythme, je me déhanchai, le lecteur MP3 vissé sur les oreilles. Je m'étais passé ce titre en boucle un bon paquet de fois. J'avais arrêté de compter, pour tout dire. Après la passion de la musique qui m'était revenue quasi instantanément, j'avais mis un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que j'aimais danser.

Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'avec le sevrage, des choses de mon passé allaient lentement refaire surface. Des choses agréables et d'autres moins agréables. Effectivement, c'était revenu. Les souvenirs continuaient à affluer. J'avais décidé de tout accepter en bloc. Comme si le tout était indissociable. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de l'exaltation que j'avais éprouvée la première fois que j'étais montée sur une scène, sans me souvenir du départ de mon frère et du sentiment d'abandon qui m'avait alors troué la poitrine.

Mon chaperon m'avait encouragée à me confier à lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais nos rapports n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Il n'était pas mon confident. Et je n'étais pas du genre à m'épancher.

Il frappa à la porte et je mis instantanément fin à mes gesticulations. J'avais ma fierté.

\- Je vais finir par ne plus la supporter, celle-là, se plaignit-il en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- Avoue que c'est quand même autre chose que tes soporifiques morceaux de jazz.

\- C'est plus bruyant en tout cas.

Je retins un geste grossier et me contentai de lui tirer la langue.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille faire quelques courses, m'annonça-t-il le regard plein de malice.

Je grimaçai, le ventre en vrac. C'était son dada du moment : me traîner dans tout un tas d'endroits improbables remplis de gens. Le pompon avait été la semaine précédente, où j'avais du remplir un caddie au supermarché du bled voisin avec la liste de courses qu'il m'avait donné. Affligeant.

\- Mais si tu t'en sors bien, il se pourrait que j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Ça aussi, c'était du Jasper pur sucre. Toujours me faire miroiter une récompense quand il me présentait une corvée. La dernière fois, je m'étais fait avoir quand il avait proposé de me montrer comment fonctionnait internet. « Tu auras accès à tous les titres que tu veux. » Quel manipulateur ! Je décidai de ne pas lui faciliter les choses, cette fois.

\- Là, tu vois, c'est dommage parce que j'avais prévu une petite escapade dans les bois aujourd'hui. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me proposer n'aura plus d'intérêt que ça.

\- Ok. C'est toi qui vois.

Il tourna les talons et je remarquai les deux billets qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. Deux mots vinrent alors s'imprimer sur mes rétines : _FESTIVAL_ et _PJ-Harvey_.

 _Tu t'es encore fait avoir, ma vieille…_

* * *

J'aurais préféré être torturée plutôt que de l'avouer mais les petits exercices de Jasper portaient peu à peu leurs fruits. Je m'habituais à évoluer au milieu des gens. Ce n'était pas toujours simple mais ce n'était plus aussi insurmontable qu'au début. Mais de là à descendre dans une fosse pleine à craquer, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Nous nous étions donc installés en hauteur, sur un des portiques destinés à soutenir les projecteurs. D'ici je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle, ne parvenant pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, mes lèvres formant malgré moi chaque parole de chaque morceau. Jasper m'observait d'un air amusé. Je devais avoir l'air d'une véritable groupie.

Au-dessus de cette foule, dans ce déluge de décibels, je me sentais étrangement dans mon élément. Je laissais les frissons me parcourir à chaque montée d'octave de cette voix suave et caressante. La chanteuse était puissante et lumineuse, sublimement taillée pour la scène. Une vague inattendue de nostalgie me frappa.

\- Voilà ! C'est ça que je voudrais faire, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Jasper, je précisai ma pensée :

\- Quand Carlisle m'a parlé du sevrage, il m'a demandé si je ne souhaitais pas donné un sens à mon éternité. C'est resté plutôt abstrait pour moi au début. Le plaisir que je prenais à jouer ou à chanter me suffisait. Mais petit à petit, ça m'est revenu. Je ne me souviens pas m'être sentie aussi bien ailleurs que sur une scène.

\- Tes souvenirs reviennent ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, soupirai-je. Je suis un stéréotype sur pattes, en réalité.

\- Chaque histoire est unique, tu sais ? La tienne, la mienne… Les stéréotypes n'existent pas dans le monde réel.

\- Une ado qui fugue parce qu'elle s'ennuie dans la petite vie bourgeoise que ses parents ont bâtis pour elle. Une ado qui rencontre la mauvaise personne, en tombe amoureuse et finit par faire n'importe quoi… jusqu'à l'overdose. Tu appelles ça comment, toi ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de confessions, ce soir. Mais parfois, sa bienveillance inconditionnelle éveillait en moi une froide colère. J'avais l'impression qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il était incapable de voir ce que j'étais vraiment.

\- Une jeune fille sensible en quête d'idéal ?

Je me murai dans le silence. Il était irrécupérable.

\- Et donc ton plan de carrière, c'est de devenir une rock star ? plaisanta-t-il.

Il me chambrait, tentant de détendre un peu la conversation.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je sais bien que c'est impossible. C'est juste ce que j'ai connu de mieux jusqu'à présent. On ne remplissait pas des stades, bien sûr. Mais les arrières salles des pubs de Londres ont un temps accueillit notre petit groupe. Et c'était tout simplement magique.

Quelque chose se tortilla au fond de mon estomac. Je ne devais pas penser à eux, me demander ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Dolly, la jolie batteuse, Arthur, notre agent complètement barré... Et surtout, je ne devais pas penser à _lui_. Ce bassiste aux allures de poète maudit qui avait fait de ma vie un paradis et un enfer, simultanément. Je savais ce que _lui_ était devenu.

Je sentis alors le bras de Jasper venir se glisser autour de mes épaules. Il avait perçu la vague de mélancolie que l'évocation de mon passé avait provoqué. J'eus envie de laisser aller ma tête sur son épaule mais me retint. Je ne devais pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas écumer les universités en quête de titres prestigieux, n'est-ce pas, Docteur Hale ? plaisantai-je à mon tour.

Il rit.

\- La psychologie cognitive peut être très rock'n'roll, tu sais ?

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Les premières notes de _Good Fortune_ me remmenèrent brutalement au concert. Je le vis grimacer du coin de l'œil.

En contrebas, la foule commença à s'agiter, parfaitement à l'unisson de ce que je ressentais. J'avais une furieuse envie de bouger. Mes pieds chaussés des Docs « Union Jack » que je ne quittais plus commencèrent à battre la mesure.

\- Tu veux qu'on descende ?

Je le dévisageai, choqué qu'il ose même y penser.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais y survivre, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt pour eux que je m'inquiète, grinçai-je en désignant les festivaliers en contrebas.

\- Je serais près de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

La tentation était trop forte, et lui, le seul qui aurait dû me dissuader d'une telle folie, me poussait à y céder.

Dans un état second, j'acquiesçai et me laissai tombée à sa suite une bonne quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers la foule qu'il fendit avec une facilité surnaturelle. Je me concentrai sur le contact de sa main mêlée à la mienne. C'était la première fois que j'avais un contact physique aussi directe avec lui, peau contre peau. C'était doux et tiède. Une autre chaleur remonta de mon bras pour atteindre ma poitrine avec une sorte de violence, d'impatience.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir cette sensation. Il m'avait lâchée. Je me raccrochais alors aux notes de mon morceau favori et laissait le rythme me happer. J'étais avec la foule. Dans la foule. Nous faisions corps. La musique me permettait de faire abstraction de toutes les idées violentes et carnassières qui auraient dû m'envahirent et me transformer en une implacable prédatrice. Jasper avait raison. J'en étais capable.

Plusieurs morceaux passèrent, je ne saurais dire combien. Jasper avait disparu même si je le supposais tout proche. J'avais laissé une sorte d'exaltation prendre possession de moi. Mais un effleurement agaçant et répétitif finit par me sortir de ma transe.

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention au début. J'étais dans une foule, nous nous frôlions tous plus ou moins. Mais l'endroit où cette main s'attardait avec insistance ne pouvait être dû au hasard. Et tout bascula en une fraction de seconde.

Je me vis arracher cette main qui se permettait de toucher un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Je me vis égorger de mes dents son propriétaire et me repaître des quelques litres de sang que sa misérable carcasse devait contenir. Je me vis perdre pied et m'enfuir loin, au plus profond des ténèbres de la nuit.

Des bras m'enserrèrent pour m'immobiliser.

\- Je suis là, murmura Jasper.

Je compris alors avec soulagement que je n'avais pas fait toutes ces choses, que je n'avais fait que les imaginer. Ma soif de carnage ne s'en calma pas pour autant. L'étreinte de Jasper se fit alors plus puissante presque possessive, comme pour réclamer impérieusement mon attention. Il était avec moi. Tout contre moi.

Si le simple contact de sa main avait provoqué mon trouble, cette étreinte qui n'avait absolument rien d'amical enflamma soudain mon corps tout entier. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir déjà éprouvé un désir aussi puissant. Il balaya ma soif de sang comme un rien. Pourtant, je refusai de m'y accrocher. Je refusais de lui imposer ça, à lui qui n'avait rien demandé et qui devait tout ressentir.

\- Laisse-toi aller, souffla-t-il alors à mon oreille. Arrête de lutter, Sid.

Son souffle glissa très lentement le long de ma nuque, de l'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule, et je rejetai ma tête contre son torse. Ce type devait être le Diable en personne.

Je fis sagement ce qu'il attendait de moi et cessai de lutter, m'abandonnant à cette faim qui me dévorait vivante et que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis trop longtemps. Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'extraire de la foule et je me blottis dans son giron, me repaissant de son odeur, laissant affluer dans mon esprit des pensées dont je n'aurais pas cru mon imagination capable.

Après de très longues minutes, mes pieds retrouvèrent enfin la terre ferme. Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant, me maintenant fermement contre lui d'un bras autour de ma taille. Pas le moindre risque que je m'enfuie, pourtant. Je ressentais avec délice chaque centimètre carré de son corps contre le mien. J'eus vaguement conscience d'être au milieu des bois, même si je n'avais pas dévissé mon regard du sien.

Il se pencha vers moi, son habituel demi-sourire collé sur ses lèvres fines et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des miennes, attendant que je comble la distance restante.

 _T'attends quoi, là, bordel ?! Une invitation en recommandé ?_

Je brûlais littéralement de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais je ne parvins pas à prendre cette simple initiative. Mon hésitation me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Pourquoi hésitai-je ? La réponse était simple. Elle tenait en un simple prénom : Alice. Une profonde vague de tristesse emporta alors mon envie de lui et je me dégageai de son étreinte.

Il me retint par la main.

\- Sidney, regarde-moi.

Je dû me faire violence pour obtempérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'aimerais rentrer, murmurai-je.

Il sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa, se contentant d'acquiescer.

Il ne lâcha cependant pas ma main, jusqu'à ce que nous passions le seuil du ranch et que j'aille me réfugier dans ma chambre.

* * *

Rageusement, je raturais une énième ligne de portées. Ce morceau me trottait pourtant dans la tête depuis au moins trois jours. Mais le retranscrire demandait un niveau de concentration que je ne semblais pas disposée à atteindre à cet instant. J'abandonnai donc l'écriture et me saisit d'une guitare pour rejouer le morceau en entier.

Inutile de me questionner sur la raison de mon inattention. Elle se trouvait deux étages plus bas, avait un visage d'ange, des mains puissantes et un sourire à se damner. Je réprimai un frisson et grognai de frustration. Si la musique ne me préservait pas de ce démon-là, alors j'étais foutue.

Je soupirai en entamant le dernier refrain. Jasper gravissait les escaliers, dans moins de cinq seconde, il frapperait à la porte de ma chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie d'en parler, le prévins-je avant qu'il se donne la peine de s'annoncer.

\- Parler de quoi ?

Je retins à grande peine mon envie de lui balancer ma guitare quand il passa la porte. Il s'avança nonchalamment et vint s'assoir au sol, en tailleur, à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je continuai à jouer, comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

\- J'aime ce morceau, sourit-il alors que j'égrainai la dernière note. Tu comptes y mettre des paroles ?

Je me levai pour raccrocher ma guitare, comprenant que je ne couperai pas à cette conversation, et vint me rasseoir sur mon ampli.

\- Je composais pour le groupe, mais c'est… John qui s'occupait des paroles. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour ça. Beaucoup moins que lui en tout cas.

Son prénom avait franchi mes lèvres avec difficulté.

\- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Je confirmai d'un infime mouvement de tête.

\- Le plan était que je le rejoigne. Mais même ça, je l'ai foiré.

\- Peut-être avais-tu encore quelque chose à accomplir.

\- Pitié, ricanai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries.

Il plissa le front, incommodé par mon langage, mais ne releva pas. Mon amertume, en revanche, ne lui échappa pas.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- C'est un truc de psy, de poser des questions qui n'en sont pas vraiment ?

Il garda le silence, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser me défiler. Bien sûr que j'étais en colère ! Contre lui, pour avoir déclencher ça en moi… contre moi-même pour ne pas être fichue de gérer une émotion aussi basique.

\- Jusqu'où tu comptais aller, ce soir ?

Ces yeux prirent une nuance plus sombre, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait un sentiment violent.

\- Jusqu'au bout, murmura-t-il.

Je ne pus contenir un grincement de dents. Cette conversation était insoutenable.

\- Tu n'avais pas une petite amie aux dernières nouvelles ? Alice, je crois qu'elle s'appelait.

\- Alice n'est pas ma petite amie, s'agaça-t-il. Elle est mon épouse.

Je reçus cette information comme une gifle. Je convoitais un homme marié. Parfait ! Tout était parfait !

\- Alors il y a une ligne du contrat que tu n'as pas du bien lire. Celle sur la fidélité, il me semble.

Son regard s'assombrit encore. J'avais mis le doigt sur une chose qu'il s'efforçait manifestement d'oublier.

\- Elle savait que je devrais t'aider à gérer cette phase. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a disparu.

\- De quelle phase est-ce que tu… ?

Je compris au milieu de ma question. « Cette phase » était la période où les nouveau-nés perdaient leur obsession pour le sang et gagnaient une toute autre obsession : celle de la chair. « Cette phase », j'aurais dû l'avoir traversée depuis un paquet d'années maintenant. Voilà donc ce qui m'arrivait. Une adolescence vampiresque sur le tard.

\- J'ai cru que… enfin, vu ton âge, ça aurait dû être derrière toi. Mais c'est ton sevrage qui l'a entraînée. C'était lattant depuis plusieurs semaines. Il a juste suffi d'un déclencheur.

Je restais muette, mon cerveau continuant à analyser ses paroles. M'aider à gérer cette phase ? Monsieur m'annonçai en toute simplicité qu'il était à mon entière disposition pour soulager mes pulsions. Dites-moi quel être normalement constitué pouvait résister à ça ? Je me levai et rejoignis la baie vitrée de ma chambre. Me suivrait-il si j'allais me réfugier dans les bois ? Il y avait de grandes chances.

\- C'est très chevaleresque de ta part, de te sacrifier comme ça.

Le désir comme l'amertume, je ne lui épargnais rien. Après tout, n'était-il pas là pour « m'aider à gérer » ?

\- Tu dois me laisser t'aider, asséna-t-il, ignorant ma pitoyable attaque. Ou tu suivras le premier nomade qui passera et tout ça aura été vint.

Dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, je le vis se lever et s'approcher, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre derrière moi. Nos deux images l'une à côté de l'autre déclenchèrent en moi une profonde tristesse. Ce n'était pas Alice, le problème. C'était moi. Il était tellement beau, tellement parfait et infiniment désirable, et moi… J'étais juste moi. Je tentai de peser soigneusement mes mots pour qu'il comprenne enfin, et qu'il me laisse en paix.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, Jasper. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait et je te suis réellement reconnaissante. Ce soir, j'aurais pu gérer cette foule si ce…

J'évacuais en urgence l'image de cet enfoiré de mon esprit.

\- Tu n'as pas à aller plus loin, poursuivis-je. Ce serait injuste pour toi.

\- Tu penses que je ne te désire pas ?

Son regard me transperça à travers la baie vitrée. Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir des yeux pareils.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment, à l'instant, quand tu as parlé de sacrifice.

\- Regarde-nous, soufflai-je avec un geste en direction de nos reflets.

J'étais heureuse de ne pas pouvoir pleurer à cet instant, car des larmes de dépit auraient certainement roulé sur mes joues.

\- J'aime ton nez, me sourit-il. Il est retroussé. Ça te donne l'air d'être perpétuellement en colère, je trouve ça craquant. Et j'aime tes cheveux courts. J'aime les filles coiffées à la garçonne en général.

\- Arrête.

\- J'aime ta silhouette, poursuivit-il en faisant glisser son regard sur mon corps. Tu es menue mais ta chute de rein est très agréable à regarder.

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas faire face à son regard grivois. Je sentis alors ses mains se poser sur me épaules.

\- J'aime ton caractère entier, ton humour tranchant... Mais c'est le magnétisme que tu dégages quand tu joues, quand tu chantes… c'est ce qui me rend dingue, parfois.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis.

\- Pourquoi te détestes-tu à ce point, Sid ?

Dans un pur moment de faiblesse, je me laissai aller contre lui.

\- Tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Alice ne m'aurait pas envoyé te chercher si tu n'en avais pas valu la peine.

Je me décollai de lui, au prix d'un effort monumental. J'avais besoin d'air.

\- Il faut que je réflechisse à tout ça, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça sans que je parvienne à le duper. C'était une fuite en bonne et due forme, comme je savais si bien les exécuter. Je franchis la baie vitrée et sautait du balcon pour m'enfoncer dans les bois, priant pour qu'il garde ses distances, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

* * *

 _ **Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi Sidney ? XD cette fille est folle, je vous le dis. Moi j'aurais cédé. Pas vous ?**_


	8. Je préfère qu'on reste amis

_**Voici le huitième chapitre des aventures de Jasper et Sidney. Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII – Je préfère qu'on reste amis**

* * *

Jasper n'avait plus rien tenté. J'en avais été à la fois soulagée et atrocement frustrée. Bien entendu, mes envies encombrantes ne s'étaient pas calmées pour autant. C'était même de pire en pire. Je le fuyais donc méthodiquement depuis maintenant deux bonnes semaines. Mais ce soir-là, il n'eut pas l'air décidé à me faciliter la tâche.

« Fais-toi belle », m'avait-il lancé alors que nous rentrions de la chasse. « Ce soir, on sort. » Ces deux simples phrases avaient déclenché en moi un torrent d'émotions contradictoires. L'exaspération, en premier lieu. J'imaginais déjà l'endroit bourré de monde où il allait me trainer. La peur, ensuite. Je n'étais pas prête à un nouveau moment près de lui. Je risquais de ne plus répondre de rien s'il m'approchait comme il l'avait fait le soir du concert. Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais ignorer la pointe d'excitation qu'avait provoquée cette invitation qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rencard.

A cet instant, je tergiversais depuis une bonne demi-heure devant ce que j'avais baptisé le placard aux fanfreluches, celui de gauche, que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'ouvrir. Me faire belle impliquait un effort supplémentaire par rapport aux sempiternels jeans et T-shirt que je portais habituellement. Me faire belle demandait également des capacités esthétiques que je n'étais pas certaine de posséder.

\- On va être en retard, l'entendis-je murmurer depuis le rez de chaussée.

On entendait son sourire moqueur dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, marmonnai-je.

Après une longue inspiration, je tendis le bras et tirai sur la porte.

 _OK, Sid, tout va bien. Respire._

* * *

J'avais senti le traquenard dès ma sortie sur le perron. Jasper m'attendait à la voiture, élégant en diable, comme d'habitude. J'avais évacué en urgence les images mentales indécentes que provoquaient en moi cette classe naturelle. En m'approchant, mon odorat avait perçu les effluves d'une de mes guitares et d'un empli qu'on avait chargé dans le coffre.

Je n'avais fait aucun commentaire. Mais comme nous roulions en silence depuis maintenant une heure et que son odeur commençait dangereusement à me faire tourner la tête, je finis par entamer un dialogue, histoire de me focaliser sur autre chose que le gout absolument délicieux que devait avoir sa peau.

\- Que font ma Stratocaster et mon ampli Marshall dans ton coffre ?

\- C'est une surprise, sourit-il.

Il avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

\- Je te remercie pour l'effort vestimentaire.

Je fronçais le nez. J'avais failli m'évanouir en ouvrant le placard. J'avais dû affronter une rangée de robes du soir bardées de satin, de soie ou de dentelles et avait mis fin au supplice en me saisissant d'une petite robe noire cintrée à la taille sans trop de fioritures. Je m'étais ensuite efforcée d'oublier la griffe sur l'étiquette intérieure.

 _Vivienne Westwood, la classe !_

J'avais complété la tenue avec des Doc Martens noires vernies. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me déguiser en jeune fille de bonne famille.

\- C'est juste une robe, grognai-je sans conviction.

\- Ça te va bien.

Il quitta alors la route des yeux et laissa glisser son regard sur moi, son demi-sourire en coin. Je grinçai des dents.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ça ? se plaignit-il.

\- Arrête de me reluquer comme ça, alors.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et les fixa de nouveau sur la route, gardant le silence pendant de longues minutes.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de tes pulsions comme ça, tu sais ?

\- Comment ça : « comme ça » ? m'agaçai-je.

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie qu'il remette ce sujet sur le tapis.

\- En m'évitant.

\- Très bien, alors tu proposes quoi ? On s'arrête sur le bas-côté et tu me fais mon affaire ?

Il grimaça.

\- La vulgarité n'est pas indispensable.

\- C'est notre situation qui est vulgaire ! exploisai-je. Tu te donnes des airs de saint avec tes bonnes manières du 19ème siècle, mais tu flattes mes plus bas instincts pour parvenir à tes fins. On n'est pas un couple. On n'est même pas vraiment amis. Alors oui, peut-être que tu me désires un peu… Peut-être…

Bon sang comme c'était dur à dire.

\- …peut-être que tu me trouves à ton goût. Mais je ne suis rien pour toi et ce satané sevrage se terminera bien un jour. Et je ne veux pas…

Non décidément, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

 _Tu ne veux pas lui céder parce que tu as peur de tomber amoureuse et de souffrir quand il partira._

J'essayai d'ignorer le trou béant qui se forma dans ma poitrine, mais cette saleté de voix intérieure enfonça le clou.

 _Mais c'est trop tard, petite sotte. Bien trop tard…_

Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que la voiture ralentissait mais je revins à la réalité quand il nous engagea sur un chemin et s'enfonça d'une centaine de mètres dans le bois. Il tira le frein à main, la mâchoire crispée, le regard braqué devant lui.

\- Tu es mon enfer sur terre, Sid.

Je ne réagis pas, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il entendait par là. J'avais parlé de purgatoire, une fois, ce qui l'avait amusé. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, à cet instant.

\- Si je te désire un peu ?

Il émit un rire sans joie et consentit à me regarder.

C'est alors qu'un violent désir me prit. Plus violent que celui que j'avais ressenti au festival. Beaucoup trop violent. Je luttai pour ne pas perdre pied sans comprendre d'où ce pur instinct, presque animal, pouvait provenir. J'accrochais alors son regard presque noir tant il s'était assombrit et compris. C'était son désir à lui, celui qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, qu'il me communiquait.

Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir comme une collégienne. Moi qui, habituellement, détestais le sentir dans ma tête, je ne parvins pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Je n'en avais pas envie. Cette sensation était authentique, vertigineuse… dangereuse.

\- Voilà comment je te désire, souffla-t-il.

Une seconde vague déferla en moi. Elle était différente de la première. Moins violente mais plus profonde. Le désir se nuança de tendresse et d'affection… et d'un sentiment plus complexe sur lequel je me refusai à mettre un nom.

\- Je ne m'amuse pas avec toi, asséna-t-il. Tu crois que tout ça n'est pas difficile à gérer pour moi aussi ?

Il finit par cesser de me torturer et je ne pus réprimer un autre grincement de dents tant cet abandon me frustra.

\- Mais le pire ça n'est pas ce désir. Ca n'est pas non plus la culpabilité de ressentir tout ça alors que je suis marié à une femme que j'aime. Non, vois-tu, le pire, c'est que je sais qu'Alice a vu ce qui allait arriver… à quel point j'allais te vouloir. Et elle m'a tout de même envoyé vers toi. J'ai sa bénédiction, tu comprends ? Comment je suis sensé prendre ça ?

Je l'écoutais à peine. Ses tourments intérieurs ne m'intéressaient pas. Il fallait que je sorte de là, ou j'étais perdue.

J'ouvrai donc la portière, bondis de la voiture et m'enfonçai dans les bois.

* * *

Il me rattrapa en moins d'une minute et m'immobilisa contre lui sans la moindre difficulté.

\- N'es-tu pas fatiguée de fuir ?

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout, murmurai-je. De ce sevrage, de ces sentiments ingérables… de lutter.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et j'abandonnai la partie, fermant les yeux comme une midinette qui reçoit son premier baiser. Mais il suspendit son geste.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, m'informa-t-il.

Le timbre de sa voix était rauque et son visage préoccupé. Le temps que nous nous détachions, deux nomades nous avaient rejoints.

Deux hommes.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intentions belliqueuses.

\- Salut, lança le plus petit des deux, un brun aux cheveux court, avec un sourire amical qu'encadrait une barbe de quelques jours. Vous êtes du coin ? Nous sommes simplement de passage.

Par cette formule, il nous indiquait qu'il ne revendiquait pas ce territoire au cas où il nous aurait appartenu.

\- Nous sommes aussi de passage, sourit Jasper.

\- Je m'appelle Peter et mon compagnon de route, c'est Eliott.

L'autre vampire inclina la tête en guise de salut. Il était grand et très mince. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond encadraient un visage aux traits fins, presque féminins. Contrairement au dénommé Peter qui portait des vêtements typiques de nomade – pantalon en toile et veste en jeans - il était vêtu élégamment, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

\- Je suis Jasper, se présenta mon chaperon.

\- Sidney, dis-je simplement.

\- On a prévu de pousser jusqu'à Devil Pike, poursuivit le brun, il parait que le vue vaut le détour. Ça vous dit de nous accompagner ?

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais on est attendus, ce soir, déclina poliment Jasper.

Peter me jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur et les traits de Jasper ce durcirent.

\- Vous êtes ensembles ?

La voix d'Eliott était basse et profonde. Je la sentis presque vibrer en moi. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Son regard écarlate me transperça. Il était beau.

 _Foutrement beau, oui !_

\- Provisoirement, m'entendis-je répondre.

C'était la plus stricte vérité. Je n'étais pas destinée à passer mon éternité auprès de Jasper.

\- Accompagne-nous, dans ce cas, insista Peter. Tu as l'air affamée. On devrait trouver de quoi se nourrir en route.

Je crevais d'envie de les suivre, sans que j'arrive à déterminer si cette envie provenait de ma soif, du désir qu'Eliott avait éveillé en moi ou…

Un grondement monta de la gorge de Jasper et je le dévisageai, stupéfaite.

\- On ne veut pas de problème, tempéra Peter. J'ai compris le message. On va simplement poursuivre notre route.

Jasper hocha la tête et ils disparurent. Je restais figée un moment, complétement perdue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je ne t'appartiens pas.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il les traits crispés. Le plus grand des deux… Il te voulait. C'était très violent.

Je fermai les yeux, au bord du gouffre.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, là.

Il me considéra un instant.

\- Tu peux les suivre. Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière.

\- Et retourner dans les ténèbres ?

\- C'est à toi seule de décider.

J'étais au supplice. Comment avoir un début de pensée rationnelle avec toutes ces envies qui bouillonnaient en moi ? Je repensais alors à la mise en garde de Jasper : « Tu suivras le premier nomade qui passera et tout ça aura été vint ».

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. C'était là ma seule certitude.

Je lui tendis donc une main. Il me sourit, de ce petit rictus en coin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et s'approcha lentement pour la saisir. La sensation fut délicieuse et je parvins par miracle à garder la tête froide.

\- N'étions-nous pas attendus quelque part ?

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. C'était complètement fou. J'en avais envie, ça oui, aucun doute à avoir. Mais en même temps, je crevais de trouille. Allais-je être à la hauteur ? Ce trac qui prenait aux tripes était inédit, je ne l'avais jamais connu du temps de ma vie d'humaine.

\- Détends-toi, me sourit-il. Ça va bien se passer.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grognai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux devenir une rock star, se moqua-t-il.

Je fixai mon attention sur ma bière que je n'avais pas touchée, sur les bulles microscopiques qui se formaient au fond du verre et remontaient paresseusement à la surface du liquide ambré.

Une scène ouverte. Voilà l'idée lumineuse qu'avait eue Jasper. Je ne mettais pas trompée en supposant qu'il m'emmènerait dans un endroit bondé. Le pub était plein. Nous avions tout de même trouvé un endroit un peu plus à l'écart et la proximité des gens ne m'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. Je progressais.

Je grimaçai quand le type sur la scène loupa un accord sur sa guitare. Il ne jouait pas si mal mais mon ouïe de vampire ne laissait passer aucune approximation. Sa voix était parfaite en revanche.

Jasper me ramena à la réalité en posant une main sur la mienne.

\- Ca n'est pas le moment de me déconcentrer, souris-je.

Le guitariste plaqua son dernier accord et des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent. C'était mon tour. Je prenais une grande inspiration et fusillait Jasper du regard quand le patron du pub appela une certaine « Sidney Hale » à venir au micro. Je fendis la foule dans un état second et croisai le précédent occupant de la scène qui me lança un clin d'œil.

Comme à chaque fois, ce fut le contact des cordes sous mes doigts qui me calma. Je laissai la musique m'emporter, attaquant sur un _Is this desire_ à peine revisité, avant d'enchaîner avec d'autres reprises. Le public vibrait à l'unisson de mes accords et je lui donnai une part de moi-même à chaque nouveau morceau. C'était encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs.

Une véritable ovation accueillit la fin de _Where's my mind_ **des Pixies.**

\- Merci, murmurai-je dans le micro, la voix teintée d'émotion.

Je cherchai Jasper du regard et crus déceler de la fierté dans ses yeux.

\- Ce morceau sera le dernier. C'est une composition personnelle.

Je le vis sourire lorsque j'entamais l'introduction en arpèges. Il avait reconnu la musique sur laquelle il m'avait encouragée à mettre des paroles, le soir où tout avait basculé. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

J'avais intitulé ce morceau : « Je préfère qu'on reste amis ». Ça parlait d'une fille paumée à qui un inconnu tendait la main. Une fille qui finissait par s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ça parlait d'un homme qui donnait tout au risque de se perdre… Ça parlait de nous.

Dans le refrain, la fille expliquait qu'elle préférait qu'ils restent amis, qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il donne plus parce qu'il lui avait déjà trop apporté. Mais à demi-mots, on devinait ses sentiments dans tout le reste du texte.

Nous ne nous étions pas lâché du regard pendant tout le morceau. Ce que je ressentais pour lui me faisait mal au ventre, mais au moins maintenant c'était clair. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin de la chanson et je dus me résoudre à le quitter des yeux.

Etant la dernière à passer, je pris mon temps pour rassembler mon matériel, espérant que le public se serait un peu dispersé quand je redescendrais de scène.

\- Tu m'as scotché, tu sais ?

Celui qui était passé juste avant moi était remonté sur scène pour récupérer un ampli.

\- C'est gentil, souris-je en essayant de ne pas trop le regarder.

\- C'est sincère. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle énergie.

J'enfermai ma guitare dans sa housse et me résolus à lui faire face, retenant soigneusement ma respiration. Je devais prendre ça comme un entraînement de plus : converser comme si de rien n'était avec un humain.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, en fait.

\- Tu n'as pas trop perdu la main, alors. Moi, c'est Kyle.

Il avait un physique de surfeur californien avec ses cheveux blonds aux épaules et son regard outre-mer.

\- Sid.

\- Comme Sid Vicious ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Comme Sidney.

\- Ça te dit, un verre, Sidney ?

Cette fois, il était plus sage de décliner.

\- Je dois y aller en fait, on m'attend.

C'est alors seulement que je me rendis compte que Jasper avait disparu.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à porter tout ça, dit-il en désignant mon ampli.

Préoccupée par l'absence de Jasper, j'acquiesçai. Prolonger un peu l'exercice ne me ferais pas de mal. J'étais assez fière de la manière dont je m'en sortais pour tout dire. Peut-être Jasper m'avait-il laissé le champ libre afin de me laisser me débrouillée toute seule avec lui. Il faudrait bien que j'arrive à me débrouiller toute seule, tôt ou tard.

Il prit donc mon ampli et je le suivis avec ma guitare jusqu'à l'extérieur du pub. Il me laissa ensuite le devancer jusqu'à notre quatre-quatre que Jasper avait garé dans une petite ruelle. J'ouvris le coffre et il y déposa son fardeau. J'allais lui donner congé quand Jasper se matérialisa près de nous, le visage fermé.

\- Monte dans la voiture. Tout de suite.

Je restais figé devant la violence de son ordre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais la voix suave et profonde d'Eliott m'envoya en pleine face la gravité de la situation.

\- On peut dire que vous n'êtes pas des vampires ordinaires, tous les deux.

Il tomba à quelques mètres de nous après avoir sauté du toit. Kyle avait le regard vide, sans doute anesthésié par Jasper.

\- Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici, siffla-t-il.

En un battement de cils, il fut près de moi. Trop près.

\- Tu chantes comme une déesse, sourit-il en posant le bout de ses doigts sur une de mes joues qui s'enflamma à ce simple contact. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as l'air aussi affamée. C'est contre nature, ce que vous faites tous les deux.

Jasper ne bouge pas, bien que l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge se lût clairement sur ses traits.

Eliott fit glisser ses doigts très lentement le long de ma nuque.

\- Ils sont là pour nous nourrir, tu sais ? Ils ne servent à rien d'autre. Si tu étais à moi, je ne te laisserais pas aussi insatisfaite.

Il me prit par la taille et me mena à Kyle. Je perçus les battements de son cœur que je m'étais efforcée d'ignorer jusque-là.

\- Il sent bon, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu lutter contre ça ?

Il sentait atrocement bon, en effet. Mais je luttais… de toute mon âme.

\- J'ai décidé d'essayer autre chose, soufflai-je avec moins de conviction que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Tu as décidé de passer ton éternité à te torturer alors que tu pourrais avoir ça ?

Il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. La sensation me chavira. Il remonta le long de ma mâchoire et atteint mes lèvres, cherchant mon souffle avec autorité.

C'est la présence de Jasper qui m'aida à ne pas perdre pied. Il avait été là sans faiblir, avec patience, même quand j'avais été infecte avec lui. Il avait été là pour me permettre de connaître autre chose, comme Alice le lui avais permis. Je ne voulais plus être le jouet de mes hormones. Je voulais décider de ce que serait ma vie. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

\- Non… Arrête ! Parvins-je enfin à formuler.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas de son plein gré. Il fut projeté dans les airs par Jasper et retomba à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il se redressa pour se mettre immédiatement en position d'attaque, Jasper se ramassa sur lui-même, également prêt à en découdre. D'un bond, je me jetai entre eux.

\- Je suis avec lui. Je ne te suivrai pas.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et un sourire tordit ses traits.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier les filles.

Il lança un dernier regard venimeux à Jasper avant de disparaître. Ce dernier était toujours en position d'attaque, tendu comme un arc.

\- Jasper, regarde-moi, lui murmurai-je après l'avoir rejoint.

Son regard emplit de ténèbres allait bien au-delà de moi, il continuait à fixer l'endroit ou Eliott avait disparu. Je pressai alors mes lèvres contre les siennes… sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

 _Sois plus persuasive, ma fille. On peut faire mieux que ça._

Je me lovai contre lui, agrippai sa nuque et l'embrassai de nouveau, avec violence, forçant de ma langue l'entrée de sa bouche. Il poussa un grognement et referma ses bras sur moi dans une étreinte à me briser la colonne vertébrale.

 _Voilà, on progresse._

Au bout de très longues minutes, il lâcha mes lèvres pour venir souffler à mon oreille :

\- Ne me refait jamais ça.

Je le plaquai contre le quatre quatre qui émit un bruit de froissement de taule, l'aile arrière gauche ne s'en relèverait surement pas. Il était hors de question que je le lâche. Plus jamais.

J'eus vaguement conscience que Kyle s'en retournais docilement vers le pub. Il ignorerait à jamais à quel point sa fin avait été proche. En revanche, c'est en pleine conscience de mes actes que je suivis Jasper en dehors de la ville et m'abandonnai enfin, vaincue suite à un combat perdu déjà depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **P _ersonne_ _ne résiste à Jasper ^^ C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Ca va me faire bizarre d'écrire le dernier et de dire au revoir à Sid. A très bientôt_**


End file.
